This disclosure relates generally to using computer-aided design (CAD) tools and techniques for three-dimensional (3D) printing.
3D printers can be configured to fabricate physical objects from three-dimensional models of the objects. In particular, a CAD tool can be configured to generate or load a three-dimensional CAD model of the object and to provide the model to a 3D printer for use in fabricating a physical object from the model.